Currently mobile web application owners and developers are unable to understand the responsiveness, speed, and health of their applications when deployed on mobile devices and accessed through cellular and WiFi networks distributed throughout the world. Mobile application owners, developers, and/or cellular network carriers are currently unable to consistently and repeatedly capture low level, real-time performance data on the network during an execution of a transaction, such as: how network latency or packet loss affects mobile application business transaction response time; how a particular cellular carriers' response times for a specific mobile application and mobile business transactions compare with other cellular carriers' response times; and what specific physical locations throughout the world produces high latency, packet loss and slow HTTP(s) response time.
An existing solution captures low level networking parameters such as packet loss and latency. However, this data is retrieved only for a single URL or hostname. It does not maintain state with the origin systems and does not execute a transaction with business context. None of the existing solutions monitors and captures data for an HTTP(s) transaction with persistence and in a business context. Nor do they provide granular HTTP(s) and TCP/IP metrics such as DNS lookup time, connect time, SSL connect time, redirect time, first byte time, last byte time. Without this granular data, mobile web application owners and developers are unable to determine how an application responds on a specific cellular carrier network, cellular wireless generation, location of the mobile device, or transaction type and time of day. Further, they are unable to determine granular HTTP and TCP/IP response times of HTTP transactions by type (POSTS, GETS, Audio, Video, Streaming) for a specific mobile carrier, mobile service level, mobile device hardware, mobile device OS level, or device location and time of day.